fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Profanity in FF shows
This is a list of shows that have any type of profanity, mild or strong. Each show has it's own section. You need to describe if the show has moderate, mild or heavy profanity and examples of quotes in the show which contain the words. ''Chrome's Show of Chromeyness'' "Ah, finally, I can shoot that owl animatronic in the face. Damn..." There are very few instances of swears in the show, due to the show being TV-PG. There's a rumor in the episode Free Pizza that says John mutters "damn" after he says "Ah, finally, I can shoot that owl animatronic in the face.". This is due to the voice actor leaving the recording on after finishing his line, and saying "damn" when he thought the recording was done. The swear was successfully removed from the episode after it got noticed, and no muttering was left in the script. The voice actor for John apologized to the families who noticed. ---- Another notable incident in the show is cut-off graffiti on the side of John's apartment that reads "HELP". Parents mistook this for "HELL". In later episodes, the dumpster covering the "P" was moved to the side so the viewer(s) can see the full graffiti. ''Pearlium Life'' When someone cusses, it is completely blanked out. ''Cartoon Crossover'' Not exactly with a lot of language, but there are only words such as "d*mn" and "h*ll". This cussing was removed for the 5th season. ''Krazy vs. Life'' Krazy vs. Life started out using mild profanity in the less serious episodes in season one, such as "hell," "damn," "ass" and sometimes "shit." Profanity is more common in serious episodes, though often hidden in the background. There was one complaint about a hidden, non-blurred tweet saying "#literallyfucked" in "#TwitterManiac" during one of its swim reruns, which usually bleeps and blurs strong profanity. The first verbal F-word in the show was "What the fuck is wrong with my life?" in "Death." Since season two, profanity has become slightly more frequent in the series, and in season three, "shit" was used in every episode except the episodes rated TV-PG (one exception was the purposely bleeped S-word in one TV-PG episode). Season four, however, has stopped use of most strong profanity and is overall much cleaner. To get past the censors, the Krazy vs. Life ''writers coined the Suklonian insult ''shrull. Literally translated from Suklonian to English, it means waste of a tentacle. This word is often used by Krazy, however it was not explained until season four (despite it first being used in season one). In the Krazy vs. Life ''fandom, it has developed as a synonym for ''troll. Profanity table ''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing'' The show normally being rated TV-Y7-FV, PACT only includes mild profanity in certain episodes. Episodes with profantiy Krazy the Kraziest When Krazy sees a cash machine with two foot marks, he says "I'm too um... leggy for this crap!". This is censored in the USA and is replaced with "stuff". If listened closely though, viewers can make out that Krazy's voice is different, due to him working on another episode at the time. How to be a Dummy for Dummies This episode does not hold a real swear word, just part of one. When the publisher declines Chrome's book after 19 hours of torture trying to find the publishing area, he says "AH, HOLY SH-" and then a few cute pictures come on, then we hear him go "T!". This was censored in multiple countries, in fact it only airs in the UK, US, and Africa. Episodes with profanity that turned out to be fake Sports Day When Pookie's egg blows up in the egg-and-nuclear-bomb race, he shouts "AH, DAMN!". It then shows a picture of a water dam, and Pookie says "THAT'S RIGHT, I'M TALKING TO YOU!". Episodes with scrapped profanity When Planets Collide TBA